


Just for Tonight || Olitz

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: If the president of the United States asked you for one night, what would you say?  Liv and Fitz have a complicated relationship, but for night, they can have a glimpse of their lives outside of it all. Will Olivia take it? Or will their responsibilities come first?©2015//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	

**OLIVIA:**

The sun was shining as we pulled up to the cabin. It was the cabin that Fitz had had built for the two of us. We were supposed to be living there, him the mayor and me making jam. It was our perfect fantasy. Instead, we'd been caught up in scandals and drama and hadn't had the chance to spend more than one night in the place. It was sad, to me. I wished that Fitz and I could just drop everything and just _be_. But he was the president of the United States. And I was Olivia Pope. We weren't allowed to just drop everything and be happy.

Fitz had insisted on bringing me out to the cabin, for whatever reason. Mellie was back at the White House, probably fuming. Cyrus was flipping out because we were on the verge of a war, but Fitz didn't seem to care. Sometimes he was so annoying. But I loved him, so I had reluctantly agreed to join him at the cabin. _Our_ cabin, as he called it. 

With a smile, Fitz took my hand and helped me from the car. His guards were told to station themselves outside, though if Fitz had it his way, they wouldn't be around at all. Silently, I was led into the cabin where I saw candles lit, scattered across ever surface, casting flickering shadows on the walls. There were rose petals strewn everywhere and I noticed jars on the counter. Glancing over at Fitz, I saw that he was smiling, watching me. 

"Fitz," I said slowly. "Am I making jam?"

Fitz laughed. "Yes," he said, sliding his hands around my waist. "You're making jam and we're spending the whole weekend here."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "The whole weekend? You can't stay here the whole weekend."

"Why not?"

"You have a country to run. We're on the verge of a war!"

Fitz pulled away from me, taking off his jacket. "I don't care," he said, dropping his blazer on the floor. 

"You don't _care_?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Of course, I wanted nothing more than to spend the whole weekend in that cabin with Fitz. Hell, I wanted a lot more than just the whole weekend. But the fact of the matter was: Fitz was the president. And he was married. We couldn't just forget those things and stay up in the middle of nowhere. Too many responsibilities. "Fitz..."

"Olivia..." Fitz said mockingly, walking over to me and brushing a strand of hair away from my face. Gently, he tucked it behind my ear. It was so hard to stay mad at him. "We're staying. Unless you don't want to...?" 

Fitz's blue eyes were trained on me, waiting for me to say what we both knew I wanted to. That no, I didn't want to leave the cabin or Fitz behind. That I wanted to stay here with him for the rest of our lives, forgetting about his presidency and Mellie and Cyrus and Pope & Associates. Leaving all of it behind. That I wanted to stay here with him and make jam. 

I laughed and leaned my head against his chest, his hands on my lower back. "You know I want to," I said. Slowly, I brought my eyes up to meet his, only to see that he was grinning down at me. "As long as you're okay leaving the country unattended."

"I'm sure Mellie and Cy can handle it for a couple of days. While we make jam..."

I laughed out loud and leaned into Fitz. "Jam," I said with a sigh. "I'm just glad we're finally spending Valentine's Day together." I could tell from the look on his face that had forgotten it was Valentine's Day. "You didn't do this for Valentine's Day?" 

"No. I did it because I love you. And I want all of this to be real."

Fitz leaned in close, his breath on my face. "So do I," I whispered. 

And when Fitz finally pressed his lips to mine, I knew that, at least for the weekend, it would be real. And we'd be happy, jam and all.


End file.
